Maasaki Akiyama
IN PROGRESS! Maasaki Akiyama (''秋山政明, ''Akiyama Maasaki) is a chunin level sensor nin who hails from Kirigakure. He is a member of the Akiyama Clan and Team Hisoka. Background Maasaki was born to Kirigakure's Akiyama Clan a year after his eventual teammate, Chinatsu Hozuki. He was raised by his grandmother and elder sister as both his parents became missing nin during the Yagura Era. Maasaki was born colorblind, as all Akiyama are, with strong sensor capabilities. He began studying them right away with his elder sister who is an esteemed sensor. Because of this, Maasaki lacked proficiency in taijutsu and other basic ninja skills. He was sent to the Academy to learn his foundations. Maasaki entered the Ninja Academy at the age of twelve and passed less than a year later because of his superb sensory skills despite struggling with ninjutsu. He was placed on the genin cell that would eventually become Team Hisoka made up of Maasaki himself, Ichi Hamasaki, and Hisoka Kurosawa. They begame a specialized tracking unit. Maasaki has always dreamed of joining his sister in the ranks of the ANBU. While his sister is a standard ANBU member, Maasaki aspires to become a Hunter Nin. There is nothing he despises more than treachery. Personality Maasaki is a very relaxed, calm person. He often "zones out" and daydreams all day. Only on missions is he focused. Maasaki views the real world in a very cynical light, and prefers to escape to his dreamworld rather than deal within the real one. He is often mistaken for "lazy" when he is simply just unfocused. He is the least mature member of Team Hisoka, because he is younger than all of his teammates. They baby him unconciously, much to his irritation. Maasaki is also ''extremely ''quiet and rarely says anything. His teammates know him much better than others do, and he doesn't hesitate to converse with them. However, he is much more careful when speaking to others, especially with those who are not from Kirigakure. Maasaki is very ashamed of his parents. They defected from Kirigakure to become missing nin during the Yagura Era, leaving young Maasaki behind. Because of this, many people view Maasaki as a traitor as well, which made it difficult for Maasaki to find friends. He is unsure of whether or not his parents are alive, but can't bring himself to care. Appearance Maasaki is a relatively tall shinobi (for his peergroup) but is barely taller than his female teammate, Chinatsu. He has pale, greyish-blue hair which he wears pulled back in a high ponytail. Maasaki has very pale, grey-tinged skin. This is also quite common in the Akiyama Clan, who are known to appear rather "muted" in color. Maasaki has very flat, one-dimensional eyes because of his kekkei genkai. His classmates used to tease him about having "dead fish" eyes, but he is not insecure about his eyes. His entire clan has a similar appearance, and he has no need to feel ashamed of something so useful. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Sensory Skills Maasaki was placed on Team Hisoka because of his sensory talent. As a child, it was above average for a regular student, but was normal within his clan. Now, his skills rival that of his sensei's, and she is an ANBU level hunter nin! Maasaki functions as a crucial part of the team during tracker missions. He is able to find their "prey" much faster than his teammates, and is responsible for directing them to the target. Kekkei Genkai The members of the Akiyama Clan are born colorblind. This began as a disadvantage, but has matured into an advantage since the founding of their clan. The Akiyama are commonly strong sensor nin, and are known to be able to see at night as clearly as they are in the day. The Akiyama Eyes are nothing incredible, but give a great advantage to the user. Because of their colorblindness, the Akiyama have no colors to distract them from what they are looking for. They can identify enemies from farther away than a standard nin can, and are known to spot and eliminate them quickly. The Akiyama excel in search and destroy. Ninneko Maasaki deviates from his normal clan fighting style by using a ninneko named Kenta to aid him in his genjutsu. While Kenta cannot cast a genjutsu entirely on his own, he is able to assist Maasaki in creating the illusion. He is also highly proficient in taijutsu, and has no fear of water (a common issue amongst ninneko) because of his affiliation with Kirigakure. Kenta is also extremely useful when completing intelligence missions because of his inconspicious appearance. He's simply a cat, after all, but has proven his worth on multiple occasions. Kenta is affiliated exclusively with the Akiyama Clan and Kirigakure. He does not have a bakneko. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Akiyama (秋山) means "autumn mountain." * Maasaki (政明) means "flourishing tree." Reference Maasaki Akiyama was created by Dattebayho. Category:DRAFT